


Oak Love

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, PWP, Post-Rift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's anger at Lex is taken out on a nearby tree.  Then they find another release for it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oak Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. ^^ This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
>  **Warnings:** none
> 
>  **Spoilers:** none
> 
>  **Notes:** The last of the Porn Battle XXIII ficlets, prompt "tree".  
> Originally posted at [the Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/46205.html?thread=7612029#cmt7612029).  
> Cross-posted to [my livejournal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/37441.html).

# Oak Love

There was absolutely nobody on Earth that could make Clark as angry as Lex could. Standing there in the middle of a field like it was his board room, singe marks over his three-piece suit and part of a sleeve missing, and fiercely arguing with Superman.

Clark redirected his anger for a single brief moment and lashed out at a nearby tree.

The massive oak groaned for a brief moment then shattered where Clark's fist had hit it, the top of the tree falling slowly over opposite from Clark and Lex, leaving a stump just under shoulder-height of Clark. Watching it fall gave Clark just enough time to come back to himself with an illusion of calm.

"What did that tree ever do to you?" Lex's mocking voice shattered that illusion.

With a growl, Clark grabbed Lex by the shoulders and swung him back against the stump. He held Lex there for a long moment but Lex showed no fear at all, only a sparkle of fierce defiance in those deep blue eyes.

Something within Clark broke. It had been there for a very long time and the pouring out took Clark by surprise. He leaned forward, his hands still on Lex's shoulders. Closer and closer to those intense eyes that were watching him so cautiously. As he came in, Clark's eyes closed and he kissed Lex blind.

Soft, warm, Lex... Clark moaned a little, pressing closer. 

So wrapped up in the kiss they were, it took Clark a few moments to realize that Lex was kissing him back.

Their tongues were in each other's mouths, their arms around each other, legs pressed together, shifting until they were straddling each other standing. 

They parted slowly, lips chasing each other and returning often before they were far enough for conversation, if they were so inclined.

The only thing said was, predictably, by Lex, who murmured, "What took you so long?"

Then they were together again, tangling together with the same intensity with which they had been fighting. Clothes were shoved far enough away to reach bare skin, Lex showing a rather scary familiarity with the fastenings on Superman's outfit. They sank down to the ground next to the trunk of the tree, nestled in the roots of the oak, cushioned by Clark's cape.

Flesh against flesh, hands exploring, gripping, pulling with abandon, reaching for every part of the other.

Clark lifted himself slightly up to look at the body beneath him. Lex permitted it, staring back hotly. 

The years had been kind to Lex. He was not as slender as when they were young, having filled out to more muscle and strength that belied his hours in the boardroom. It made him a match for Clark, who had also filled out over the years. Men, they were, where they had been youths before. So much hate between them since. So much tension. Clark had never known what else lay between them. He suspected Lex always had.

Returning to lay over Lex, Clark pressed up against him and wanted his enemy, his former friend, his destiny. 

Lex took Clark's hair in his hands and kissed him fiercely, then rested his lips against Clark's and whispered, "Stop thinking."

With a chuckle, Clark complied. He rolled over until Lex was on top of him and he could feel Lex responding to the change in position, taking charge easily and naturally. 

Clark was peppered with kisses and smooth strokes, hands running over his chest, tweaking his nipples. Clark gasped and arched up, not used to anybody doing that. With a chuckle, Lex did it again, then slid down further and latched his mouth over Clark's left nipple, sucking and nipping at it, alternating the soothing with the sharp.

Invulnerability was apparently not the same as insensitivity. Clark had had sex before, but nobody had pushed it like Lex was, and apparently it was what his body needed. His body needed Lex. 

After paying equal attention to the right nipple and nearly getting bucked off for his efforts, Lex slipped further down and paused.

"I'm going to die, Lex," Clark choked out as the pause went on.

"But what a way to go," Lex replied, a laugh in his voice. Then he put his lips to Clark's dick and all other thoughts went right out the window.

Clark cried, he was sure he had. Calling out for Lex, for God, for the sex he was having. Dirty words he'd never used before came spilling out of his lips, making him sound like a gutter sewer.

Lex simply chuckled with his mouth around Clark's dick and swallowed, prompting more of the words.

Clark bucked up, trying to get more of that mouth, to dive deeper into the heat. Lex rode the movement easily, not letting Clark go in further than he allowed. 

The impulse was strong to reach out and grab Lex's head and force him. Clark dug his hands into the ground, finding tree roots to grab onto and hold tightly instead.

He was rewarded with another few inches down, again with that heavenly swallowing, feeling the throat muscles rippling along the outside of his cock in a way that nothing else could compare.

Heaven turned to hell when Lex pulled off.

Clark's hips followed him up, seeking a return to the warmth and comfort he'd found there.

Lex chuckled, then moved up Clark's body to kiss him again, hot and heavy, tongue thrusting into Clark's mouth in a rhythm that their hips were trying to follow. 

The tree roots splintered under Clark's fingers. He flexed his hands and then brought them out of the dirt, placing them on Lex's pristine flesh. Lex didn't say a word in protest. He just wiggled himself against Clark and got another buck out of him. Clark feared he would leave bruises as well as smudges on Lex's skin, but it didn't stop him from holding tightly.

"It's been awhile," Lex murmured speculatively, stroking Clark's chest as he sat up, putting his weight right where it made Clark unable to think of anything at all.

Clark whimpered and started rolling his hips, reaching to that grove, that warmth that he knew was just up there a little bit more...

Lex shifted himself on top of Clark, raising up and reaching back to grab Clark in hand, causing another short-circuit. Then Clark really _was_ entering in.

He gasped and looked up to Lex. With what was happening, he shouldn't be aware of anything else, but his focus instead was on watching the sweatdrops appear on Lex's face, the look of concentration and pain, the way the muscles around his dick were slowly loosening...

"Lube?" Clark weakly asked, torn between the idea that he shouldn't be doing this to Lex, though it was Lex doing it to him, 

"No condom," Lex replied briefly, twisting his head around as if it would help him relax his muscles, "we only need spit."

Clark didn't remember even the spit, but he had to admit Lex could have done that without him noticing. Stretching would probably have helped, but Lex seemed to know what he was doing. More than Clark, at least. He was terrified at hurting Lex, yet he didn't want this to stop.

It didn't. Instead, Lex sank deeper down, the lines on his face easing out and his mouth opening as his eyes half-closed. 

Clark had never seen such a look on Lex's face. Though he was sure it had been there before, what with all Lex's sexpolits. The difference, though, was that Clark was the one seeing it now. Clark was hearing Lex's gasp. It was Clark who was inside Lex and ... dare he claim him? He wasn't sure if it was possible, to claim such an independent soul. 

They had this moment, though. Clark reached up to touch Lex's lips, feeling the softness. Lex blinked his eyes open, looking down at Clark with heated gaze. He flicked his tongue out to lick Clark's finger, then a strange expression crossed his face.

Clark suddenly remembered about the dirt and tree splinters all over his hands. Oops.

Lex was grinning, a reassuring wink towards Clark, and a relaxation of his body that had him sliding the rest of the way down. 

They both gasped and held there quietly for a moment, absorbing the feel.

Lex moved his hands to Clark's chest and braced himself as he lifted himself up and then sank back down again.

Clark moaned and threw his head back against the ground. His hands moved to Lex's hips, following the motion as Lex controlled the movements. 

First shallow and slow, gradually they speeded up. As Lex's rhythm started to falter, not fast or strong enough for Clark, Clark tightened his grip and took over, lifting and lowering Lex.

Lex cried out, his head back, his face slack in pleasure. 

It was a moment before Clark noticed the spunk over his chest, so focused he had been on Lex's face. He sped up his thrusts, feeling himself lifting off the ground in his attempt to get closer and enter in further into Lex. Lex was simply riding him now, his hands balancing him on Clark, but his body otherwise limp, swaying with every movement, his sleepy eyes upon Clark in sensuous encouragement.

With a shout, Clark came, his whole body thrusting upwards in the release.

"Are we ever coming back to ground?" Lex's murmur sounded far away.

Clark blinked open his eyes, adjusting his vision to see Lex's face just a few inches away, a relaxed smile upon his face. As Clark stared at the expression in wonder, Lex came closer and kissed him.

The kiss was languid and sweet, a thanks with a bit of leisurely exploration. 

Clark felt his back bump against the ground and he realized what had been behind Lex's remark. He blushed, and Lex laughed, bringing a hand to rest against Clark's cheek.

They didn't talk much more, though the post-sex necking went on for awhile, an appreciation of each other and the moment.

Eventually, they stirred and reached for clothes.

After dressing, Clark looked at the oak tree and the shattered trunk. "It was probably over a hundred years old, and could have lived for a hundred more if I had not lost my temper."

Lex came up behind him and looked critically at it. "It had oak disease. It would have been dead within the year."

Clark glanced sideways at him, and didn't say anything else. A few moments later, he offered Lex a flight home and Lex accepted.

Three months later, there was an announcement from LuthorCorp about a cure for the sudden oak death that was ravaging the countryside.

That night, Clark was standing on Lex's balcony, tapping at the window.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
